Replace
by edelweissaaa
Summary: [CHAP 2 UP] Wonwoo bahkan tahu pernikahan itu tidak semudah menghamili gadis perawan, tapi mengapa ia harus menggantikan posisi adiknya menikahi Mingyu? MEANIE, BL
1. 01

"Replace."

.

.

Present by Item Buluq

.

.

 _"Wonwoo bahkan tahu pernikahan itu tidak semudah menghamili gadis perawan, tapi mengapa ia harus menggantikan posisi adiknya menikahi Mingyu?"_

.

Wonwoo menatap pemuda yang terbaring diatas ranjang. Ranjang beralas kain warna putih, dengan bantal dan alat serba putih lainnya. Pernafasan pemuda itu dipasang alat pembantu bernafas, oksigen dan lainnya.

Tangannya tentu sudah pasti diinfus melihat kondisi tubuhnya tak baik-baik saja. Matanya tertutup seolah sedang tertidur dengan damai. Tidak sedikit bagian-bagian tubuhnya diperban yang harus diganti dalam jangka waktu tertentu terutama dikepala.

Wonwoo menghela nafas, menggenggam jemari pemuda itu. Wonwoo menaruh kepalanya disamping pemuda yang berbaring setelah menarik kursinya lebih dekat sebelumnya. Dielusnya punggung tangan pemuda yang sedang berbaring itu dengan pelan, matanya menatap kosong tanpa arti.

"Jungkook-ah, kau tega meninggalkanku sendirian disini."

"Kau akan sadar kan?"

"Ya, aku yakin fotomu tidak akan dikalungi bunga nantinya."

"Sebentar lagi waktunya kau menikah, tapi kau malah berbaring disini."

"Jangan biarkan aku yang menikah dengannya,"

Jungkook, pemuda yang sedang berbaring tetap diam dan tertidur dengan damai. Tidak ada reaksi apapun yang ditimbulkan darinya. Menggerakkan jari pun tidak apalagi membuka mata.

Wonwoo sepertinya akan sia-sia saja menyuarakan, tidak akan ada jawaban yang ia dapat dari pemuda itu. Dia tidak akan pernah mendengar apa yang Wonwoo katakan, meskipun Wonwoo berteriak di telinganya jika ia belum diperintahkan untuk bangun.

Wonwoo tertawa, menertawakan dirinya yang melakukan hal bodoh.

Apa ada seseorang yang sedang koma bisa menjawab orang yang bicara padanya?

Jika ada, tolong beritahu Wonwoo. Agar pemuda itu tidak merasa bodoh lagi.

Wonwoo menenggelamkan kepalanya pada lengannya sendiri. Dia tidak menangis, tapi dia hanya berharap. Ayolah, berharap tidak membuat orang tampak bodoh kan?

Wonwoo lelah, ia baru saja pulang dari Osaka semalam, tempatnya melanjutkan perguruan tinggi. Berita yang dikirim orang tuanya dari Seoul sungguh membuatnya tidak berpikir dua kali lagi untuk segera pulang ke Korea Selatan. Hari ini bahkan sudah beranjak hari ketiga dan Jungkook masih berbaring di ranjang kamar rawatnya tanpa menunjukkan perubahan.

"Wonwoo, cepat pulang sekarang,"

"Ada apa eomma? Apa sesuatu yang penting terjadi?"

"Ya, ini penting Wonwoo,"

"Kau sepertinya habis menangis, katakan sekarang eomma."

"J-jungkook.."

"Ada apa dengan Jungkook?"

"Dia jatuh dari lantai 3, dan dia koma Wonwoo.."

Sejujurnya Wonwoo berpikir bahwa semuanya hanyalah candaan bulan April mengingat Ibunya menelfonnya saat bulan April tiba. Tapi setelah ia pikir kembali, orang gila mana yang mau membuat lelucon tentang kecelakaan dan koma?

Dan ternyata, Jungkook benar-benar koma.

Saudara kandungnya sudah berada di rumah sakit bernomor 109.

Itu artinya Jungkook bukan membuat April Mop.

Parahnya lagi, Jungkook akan menikah satu minggu lagi setelah ia dijodohkan dua bulan yang lalu oleh orang tua mereka. Wonwoo berpikir Jungkook terlalu muda untuk menikah, bahkan dia saja belum menyelesaikan perguruan tingginya. Namun Jungkook setuju demi membuat keluarganya selamat dari kemiskinan akibat perusahaan ayahnya yang diambil alih oleh kolega penipu yang licik.

Dari yang Wonwoo dengar, keluarga yang menjodohkan anaknya dengan Jungkook memang kaya. Harta warisannya bahkan mungkin tidak habis walau tujuh turunan. Pria kaya itu juga akan menjalin kerjasama bisnis bersama ayah Wonwoo dan akan membuat keluarga mereka tidak miskin lagi.

Sungguh, Wonwoo tidak menyangka ada pria sebaik itu seperti pria didrama yang sering ibunya tonton.

Wonwoo tahu, waktu dua bulan bukan waktu yang singkat. Bahkan Jungkook bisa jatuh hati pada orang yang dijodohkan dengannya itu. Begitupun sebaliknya, membuat Wonwoo tidak cemas lagi bagaimana nantinya kehidupan rumah tangga adik satu-satunya itu.

Tapi, bukan itu bagian yang menyedihkannya. Kalian tahu? Wonwoo saja bahkan tidak habis pikir dengan Ibunya yang gila.

Bukan ibunya saja, ayahnya juga ikut andil. Mereka berdua seenaknya menyuruh Wonwoo menggantikan posisi Jungkook untuk menikah, karena Jungkook memiliki kondisi yang tidak bisa diyakini akan bangun dalam waktu dekat dan menikah minggu depan. Gila? Sudah pasti. Bagaimana bisa Wonwoo berbuat seperti itu, sama saja ia sudah mengkhianati saudaranya sendiri.

Menggantikan posisi Jungkook dalam hal lain memang Wonwoo masih bisa menerimanya. Tapi saat ini kondisinya berbeda, Wonwoo akan menggantikan posisi Jungkook untuk menikahi seorang pria.

Pria, bukan wanita.

Ayolah, Wonwoo masih normal.

Dia masih menyukai wanita bermelon besar.

Bukan pria berbatang besar- uhm itu terdengar terlalu frontal.

"Ayolah Wonwoo, demi keluarga kita sayang. Setelah Jungkook sadar kau bisa berpisah darinya."

Apa-apaan ayahnya itu? Dia kira menikah itu hal sepele? Setelah menikahkan kakaknya dan menceraikannya lalu mereka akan menikahkan adiknya dengan orang yang sama.

Rasanya Wonwoo ingin koma saja mengikuti jejak Jungkook, tapi ia tidak tega kalau-kalau nantinya keluarga mereka tambah miskin dan tidak bisa membayar biaya rumah sakit dua Jeon bersaudara.

Dia belum siap mati, jujur saja.

Wonwoo juga tidak tahu lagi bagaimana perasaan pemuda itu jika ia sudah tahu bagaimana keadaan Jungkook. Pasti pemuda itu akan sedih mendengarnya apalagi saat mengetahui Wonwoo yang akan menikah dengannya. Bukan Jungkook.

"Permisi,"

Wonwoo menoleh kearah pintu kamar. Seorang pemuda masuk dengan jas yang tersampir dipundaknya.

Pemuda itu tersenyum kearah Wonwoo. Senyuman tipis yang samar-samar. Ia berjalan maju lebih mendekat menuju ranjang tempat Jungkook berbaring. Ranjang yang menjadi objek utama kamar rawat itu.

Wonwoo mengatupkan mulutnya rapat-rapat. Matanya mengikuti seluruh pergerakan pemuda itu mulai dari masuk ke kamar rawat hingga berhenti tepat didepannya. Wonwoo mendongak pasalnya pemuda itu begitu tinggi tubuhnya.

"Aku ingin menjenguk Jungkook."

"Namaku Kim Mingyu."

Tidak salah lagi. Itu pemuda yang akan menikahi Jungkook minggu depan.

Ralat, mungkin akan menikahi Wonwoo minggu depan.

"Kau Jeon Wonwoo?"

Pemuda itu adalah orang yang akan menjadi istrinya.

Suaminya, bukan istrinya.

"Kau pasti saudara Jungkook. Salam kenal."

Wonwoo tidak tahu harus tertawa atau menangis mengingat Jungkook adalah bottom.

Dia semakin merasa gila begitu menyadari jika dirinya menggantikan posisi Jungkook, itu artinya dia akan menjadi bottom.

Tidak, Wonwoo tidak ingin menjadi bottom.

Siapapun tolong Wonwoo. Dia tidak ingin berada dibawah pemuda tinggi itu.

"Aku Jeon Wonwoo, dan aku bukan bottom,"

"Hah?"

Hahaha, Wonwoo rasanya ingin tertawa lalu menggorok lehernya karena telah berbicara intim pada orang yang baru dikenalnya.

"Bukan bottom tapi memiliki collarbone yang menggoda. Apa itu bisa disebut top?"

Oh sial. Dia membalas tentang bottom? Bahkan top juga.

Astaga, Wonwoo juga heran mengapa collarbone nya terlalu tampak dipermukaan. Entah tubuhnya yang terlalu kurus atau dia sudah lupa makan sejak Jungkook koma dan menjadi seperti tengkorak hidup. Lihatlah sekarang senyuman miring yang tercetak jelas dibibir pemuda itu.

Wonwoo bersumpah akan menjahit mulutnya ketika ia sudah mengganti baju nanti. Berganti baju setelah menikah maksudnya.

Eh? Hehehe.

"Aku bukan bottom!"

"Sudah, pemuda manis sepertimu ditakdirkan menjadi bottom. Jadi nikmati saja bagaimama rasanya dimasuki, bukan memasuki."

Wonwoo membulatkan matanya mendengar ucapan Mingyu. Kata-kata kotor apa yang barusan dia ucapkan?

"Mesum sialan!"

"Maaf, aku ingin menjenguk Jungkook. Bisakah kau keluar sebentar?"

Sepertinya hari ini memang hari yang sial bagi Wonwoo.

"Bangsat,"

"Aku tidak menyangka pria semanis kau bisa berkata kasar."

"Fuck, Kim Mingyu."

.

.

next/delete? ;-;

Wkwk apadah gabisa disebut ff ini. Malahan mirip cerita gadanta. Awalnya pengen bikin cerita serius drama gitu tapi hasilnya jadi kaya gini huhu.

Wonwoonya juga ga irit bicara, dia malah kebanyakan curhatnya wkwk. Sip, mean to review? Don't be silent reader yeah. Xixixi.


	2. 02

"Replace."

Chapter 2

.

.

Present by Item Buluq

.

.

 _"Wonwoo bahkan tahu pernikahan itu tidak semudah menghamili gadis perawan, tapi mengapa ia harus menggantikan posisi adiknya menikahi Mingyu?"_

.

Rumah yang besar, megah nan mewah sudah menjadi tempat tinggal Wonwoo. Dimana tempat tinggal yang sering disebut Jeon Mansion, terkenal akan kekayaan harta warisan yang tidak akan habis meskipun dalam tujuh turunan. Penghasilan keluarga Jeon yang paling utama tentu saja perusahaan mereka yang dikelola oleh Mr. Jeon. Jeon Corp. namanya.

Tapi itu hanya cerita dari mulut ke mulut yang sudah basi beberapa minggu lalu. Dan kenyataannya tidak ada lagi keluarga Jeon yang kaya. Tidak ada yang namanya hidup mewah dengan kebutuhan serba tercukupi. Dulu Mr. Jeon hanya dengan mengeluarkan secuil hartanya ia bisa menggaji seluruh maid rumah mereka tanpa kekurangan, tapi lihatlah sekarang. Secuil harta tetaplah hanya secuil, dua maid pun tidak sanggup digaji lagi.

Itu semua karena kepala keluarga mereka, Mr. Jeon. Bahkan beliau sendiri mengakui kesalahannya. Wonwoo tahu saat ayahnya menceritakan semuanya kepada keluarga mereka. Saat itu mereka berkumpul diruang keluarga dan Mr. Jeon memberitahu apa yang terjadi.

Wonwoo awalnya tidak ingin percaya, namun ia tahu fakta tidak bisa membohonginya dalam keadaan apapun. Terlebih alasan ayahnya begitu meyakinkan memang benar adanya, bukan sembarang mengarang.

Mr. Jeon mengatakan, dia pernah menjalin kerjasama bisnis dengan orang lain yang sudah ia anggap teman dekat dan dapat ia percaya. Semakin lama, bahkan Mr. Jeon telah memberitahukan rahasia perusahaan padanya. Lalu apa balasan orang itu? Ia berkhianat dan mengambil alih perusahaan hingga Mr. Jeon ditendang keluar dan menjadi miskin.

Juungkook, adik kandung Wonwoo awalnya ingin melapor pada polisi, tapi mereka tidak punya cukup bukti.

Wonwoo mengacak rambutnya frustasi, ekonomi mereka justru membuat Jungkook dijodohkan dengan keluarga Kim yang kaya raya, agar ekonomi mereka kembali membaik. Tapi entah bagaimana bisa Jungkook tiba-tiba koma begitu saja seperti skenario drama yang mudah diatur. Yang ia takutkan sekarang hanya ada dua.

Jungkook tidak akan pernah bangun dari koma dan,

Menggantikan adiknya untuk menikah dengan putra keluarga Kim.

.

.

"Aku pergi eomma."

"Kau mau kemana sayang?"

Wonwoo belum lagi menginjakkan kakinya keluar rumah, kembali masuk kedalam Jeon mansion. Mata tajamnya menatap sang ibu yang kini memandangnya penuh tanda tanya.

"Seperti biasa aku akan menjenguk Jungkook. Kau ikut?"

Wajah Mrs. Jeon tidak dapat Wonwoo artikan. Mirip seperti orang yang sedih namun tidak terlalu. Ia juga seperti bahagia melihat Wonwoo yang peduli pada adiknya namun disisi lain dia ragu akan kondisi Jungkook yang sedang koma. Ah Wonwoo masa bodoh. Yang terpenting ia akan menjenguk Jungkook dan melihat kondisi adiknya itu.

"Tidak perlu, eomma dirumah saja menunggu appa pulang. Hati-hati Wonwoo."

Mendengar ibunya tidak ingin ikut, Wonwoo bergegas meraih kunci mobilnya yang terletak diatas meja nakas. Ia mengangkat dan menatap kunci itu sebentar lalu tersenyum miring.

"Hanya kau yang aku punya saat ini." Ucap pemuda itu sambil memainkan kunci ditangannya. Melempar tangkap, dan memasukkan kunci itu kedalam saku celananya.

Begitu ia membuka pintu mobil dan sudah menduduki jok kendaraan dengan roda empat itu, tangannya langsung memutar kunci. Mesin berbunyi sebentar namun kembali mati. Sudah tiga kali aksi Wonwoo memutar kunci mobil terulang, mesin kendaraan itu tak kunjung hidup.

Wonwoo mengerutkan dahi, "Apa yang salah dengan mobilnya?"

Pemuda itu berulang kali melakukan hal yang sama seperti sebelumnya sambil menginjak gas pelan. Memutar kunci tanpa melakukan usaha lain yang tentu saja tidak akan membuat mobil itu berjalan sendiri.

Wonwoo melongok, mengecek apapun yang berada dimobil dan beberapa detik kemudian pemuda itu mendengus kesal.

"Aku lupa kalau eomma bilang bensin mobil belum diisi seminggu yang lalu."

Wonwoo mendumel lirih didalam kendaraan roda empat itu.

Karena terlalu menyedihkannya ekonomi keluarga mereka, ayah Wonwoo saja tidak sanggup mengisi bensin mobil milik Wonwoo. Mobil itu memang sengaja ditinggal di Jeon Mansion karena tidak mungkin Wonwoo yang membawanya ke Jepang. Mustahil mobil bisa ditaruh dalam pesawat terbang.

"Mobil laknat terkutuk kau." Wonwoo memukul stir mobil dan menghempas pintunya setelah keluar. Lidahnya berdecak cukup keras begitu ia melangkah keluar dari area Jeon mansion.

Pada akhirnya Wonwoo terpaksa memilih halte sebagai tujuannya sekarang.

Di halte, sepi sekali suasananya. Wonwoo menggosok kedua tangannya sesekali guna menghilangkan rasa sejuk angin yang menerpanya. Sambil merapatkan sweater biru pastel yang dikenakannya, Wonwoo mendudukkan diri di bangku halte. Udara di Jepang juga sama dengan Korea, jadi pemuda itu tidak perlu menyesuaikan diri lagi di negerinya sendiri.

Dua puluh menit menunggu, belum juga ada busway yang lewat. Wonwoo mengecek jam tangannya berulang kali. Sudah jam sepuluh pagi mengapa tidak ada kendaraan busway yang berhenti?

Tiin.

Wonwoo sedikit terlonjak mendengar klakson mobil yang ia yakin ditekan dengan keras. Ia mendumel mengetahui pelakunya adalah manusia yang berada didalam mobil hitam bergaya didekat halte. Manusia yang seenaknya saja membunyikan klakson tepat dihadapan Wonwoo.

Wonwoo tahu orang itu orang kaya, dan ia sadar dirinya miskin mulai saat ini. Jadi dia tidak berhak untuk memarahi orang itu sekarang.

Perlahan kaca mobil itu terbuka. Menampilkan seorang pemuda yang duduk dibangku pengemudi, memakai kacamata hitam benar-benar seperti orang kalangan berada. Surai hitam pekatnya ditata memamerkan dahi khas anak muda. Kulitnya tidak terlalu cerah dan tidak terlalu gelap. Orang-orang menyebut nama kulitnya "Tan"

Hi-tan.

"Orang aneh." Wonwoo pura-pura tidak peduli meskipun pemuda itu membuka kaca mobilnya. Pemuda manis itu memilih untuk berkutat pada ponselnya yang merupakan ponsel layar sentuh. Jujur saja, itu merupakan harta satu-satunya nomor dua yang ia punya setelah mobil.

Beberapa detik telah terlewat mobil itu tetap tak mau beranjak pergi. Pengemudinya pun tidak menutup kacanya kembali menimbulkan rasa risih pada Wonwoo yang merasa ditatap terus-terusan.

"Hei kau bisa pergi tid-

"Masuklah."

Wonwoo terdiam dengan wajah yang mengernyit heran. Ia tidak mengenali pemuda dengan kacamata hitam bertengger dihidungnya itu sama sekali. Apa orang itu mau menculiknya dengan cara halus?

"Maaf, aku tidak butuh tumpangan dari orang asing."

Yeah, Wonwoo rasa itu sudah merupakan tolakan yang sopan.

Wonwoo kembali memainkan ponselnya ketika pemuda itu berbicara.

"Aku tahu kau akan menjenguk Jungkook dan kita satu arah. Jadi, naiklah atau kutinggal."

Orang itu kembali mengambil perhatian pemuda manis. Wonwoo mengerjapkan mata pelan, otaknya masih belum mencerna apa yang dikatakan oleh orang yang dianggapnya asing.

"Kau mengancamku? Darimana kau tahu aku akan menjenguk Jung-

Kalimat Wonwoo terputus begitu saja saat pemuda itu membuka kacamata hitam yang bertengger dihidungnya.

"Kau?"

Terlebih saat mengetahui siapa pemuda dibalik kacamata hitam itu. Pemuda yang tengah menatap Wonwoo dengan senyuman khas, tepatnya senyum yang Wonwoo anggap senyuman membuat dirinya menjadi kesal pada pemuda itu.

"Bagaimana? Kau gengsi ya karena kau mengaku top?"

Siapa lagi orang asing yang menyebut-nyebut top dan bottom selain Kim Mingyu?

Shit. Wonwoo tidak mau dianggap remeh.

"Tutup mulutmu, sialan."

"Baiklah, aku tinggal. Selamat menunggu bus satu jam kedepan."

Mingyu benar-benar tidak bermain dengan ucapannya. Ia akan menutup kaca mobil dan bergerak seolah akan meninggalkan area halte.

Wonwoo menggertakkan giginya. Ia tidak yakin bus akan datang dalam satu menit dan menolak tawaran dari orang hitam ini begitu saja.

"Tunggu manusia arang!"

Seruan Wonwoo cukup keras, mengalihkan atensi Mingyu yang akan menutup kaca mobilnya.

"Aku ikut denganmu."

.

.

Disepanjang perjalanan Wonwoo hanya berdiam diri. Tak ingin memulai pembicaraan dengan orang yang dianggapnya asing disampingnya itu. Awalnya Wonwoo ingin menyalakan ponselnya untuk mengusir rasa kantuk dan kebosanan, namun ternyata daya ponselnya kritis, hanga tinggal 5℅ saja. Jika ia memainkan aplikasi ponselnya pasti akan mati, begitu sial Wonwoo hari ini.

Mingyu yang menyetir sedikit melirik kearah Wonwoo. Memerhatikan bagaimana bibir plum milik pemuda manis itu bergerak lucu saat ia menggerutu.

"Kau kenapa huh?"

Wonwoo memutar matanya tanpa harus menoleh kearah Mingyu. Mengalihkan pandangannya keluar lewat kaca mobil tanpa ada niatan membalas ucapan Mingyu.

"Kau kenapa sayang?"

Mata Wonwoo membulat sempurna mendengarnya.

"Apa yang kau katakan barusan? Sayang?"

"Nah itu tahu." Sahut Mingyu cuek.

Wonwoo sungguh ingin mencekik pemuda disampingnya ini jika mereka tidak sedang dalam perjalanan. Jika ia mengganggu Mingyu menyetir maka mereka dapat dipastikan sudah tinggal nama sekarang.

Wonwoo kembali menyandarkan dirinya pada jok yang ia duduki. Mencoba santai selama yang ia bisa hingga sampai di rumah sakit dimana Jungkook dirawat nanti.

"Aku akan menikah minggu depan."

"Lalu kalau kau menikah apa urusannya denganku?" Wonwoo menjawab acuh pada Mingyu. Tak sengaja ia melirik sedikit kearah Mingyu. Pemuda manis itu melihat perubahan raut wajah Mingyu yang menjadi serius. Tiba-tiba Wonwoo langsung mengatup mulutnya rapat-rapat.

Ia benar-benar lupa kalau Mingyu akan menikahi Jungkook, dan kondisi Jungkook saat ini bisa dikatakan tidak bisa menikah. Salahkan mulutnya yang tidak dapat dikontrol jika sudah sedang kesal.

"M-maaf aku tidak-

"Jungkook koma. Aku tidak bisa melaksanakan pernikahan itu minggu depan."

Wonwoo diam. Mingyu yang memotong pembicaraannya membuat dirinya ingat tentang yang dikatakan orang tuanya dua hari lalu.

Apa Mingyu sudah tahu bahwa ia akan dijodohkan dengan Wonwoo bukan Jungkook?

Mingyu memberhentikan mobilnya diparkiran saat mereka sudah sampai di areal rumah sakit megah di kawasan kota. Mobil sport itu sudah bertengger rapih bersama mobil-mobil lainnya.

"Kau yakin Jungkook akan bangun?"

Wonwoo yang hendak melepas sabuk pengaman yang terpasang padanya, berhenti melanjutkan aktivitas dan malah menatap balik Mingyu.

Wonwoo tertegun saat maniknya melihat Mingyu tepat dimata. Manik Mingyu jelas sekali menyiratkan jauh didalam sana terdapat kecemasan, Wonwoo yakin itu tentang Jungkook yang sedang koma. Seolah ia berharap tidak akan ada hal buruk yang terjadi pada Jungkook.

Wonwoo berdeham pelan, tidak mau terlarut lebih dalam dengan tatapan Mingyu.

"Aku bukan tuhan yang bisa memastikan kehidupan Jungkook, tapi aku yakin Jungkook akan bangun. Makanya kau harus sering mengunjunginya bodoh, dia mencintaimu."

Dan Mingyu hanya dapat tersenyum tipis mendengar jawaban Wonwoo yang terdengar kasar.

"Baiklah ayo kita ke kamar rawat Jungkook."

Mingyu keluar lebih dulu dari mobil. Wonwoo menyusul dari belakang sambil membawa ponsel kritis daya miliknya. Sambil tergesa-gesa mengejar langkah Mingyu yang terlalu lebar, Wonwoo berseru kesal.

"Manusia arang! Kau berjalan cepat sekali seperti vampir."

Mingyu menggeleng-geleng, memperlambat langkahnya berniat melangkah bersamaan dengan Wonwoo.

"Kau memanggilku arang tapi menyebutku vampir. Sebenarnya mana yang benar?"

"Yang jelas kulitmu hitam dariku."

Mingyu memasang wajah datarnya lalu mempercepat langkah kembali. Wonwoo yang awalnya telah menyamai langkah dengan Mingyu lagi-lagi tertinggal. Wonwoo mendecak lidah dengan keras, Mingyu itu manusia atau bukan? Jalannya cepat sekali.

Wajar saja, ternyata kakinya panjang.

"Jalanlah dengan cepat, aku tidak mau berlama-lama di koridor rumah sakit ini." Oceh Mingyu tanpa menengok kebelakang lagi. Ingin cepat-cepat sampai di ruang rawat Jungkook karena sudah tidak sabaran lagi untuk menjenguk kekasihnya.

Tidak ada jawaban dari Wonwoo yang biasanya menggerutu. Malah hanya ada bunyi tapak sepatu berdecit disana sini yang merupakan tapak sepatu para perawat.

"Hei, kau mendengarku? Ayo berjalan disamp-

"M-mingyu.. Berhenti disana, ngh.."

Alis Mingyu bertaut mendengar lirihan yang berasal tak jauh dibelakang.

Mingyu berbalik dan betapa terkejutnya dia melihat Wonwoo sudah terduduk dilantai koridor rumah sakit. Wajahnya terlihat kesakitan, ia mengerang begitu pelan yang tidak terdengar oleh siapapun lagi. Kedua tangannya mencengkram baju yang ia kenakan, berusaha mengusir rasa mual dan perih yang terasa seperti mengaduk perutnya.

"Wonwoo! Aish, dasar menyusahkan."

Mingyu setengah berlari menghampiri Wonwoo. Tak peduli bagaimana perawat dan pasien lain menatapnya heran. Ia menatap cemas wajah Wonwoo yang tampak meringis menahan sakit. Satu persatu bulir keringat dingin mulai mengalir dari pelipis pemuda manis dihadapannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Pertanyaan Mingyu tak Wonwoo jawab. Ia hanya menggeleng lemah mengabaikan tatapan Mingyu yang fokus kepada tangannya.

"Maag ku kambuh,"

Mulut Mingyu terbuka sedikit mendengar balasan dari Wonwoo.

"Maag mu terlihat begitu menyakitkan, apa itu benar-benar maag?"

Mendengar pertanyaan itu Wonwoo hanya menunduk tidak mau menjawab. Ayolah, ia pusing dan ingin muntah pemuda dihadapannya ini malah menanyakan hal tidak-tidak.

"Ayo naik."

Mingyu langsung saja berjongkok didepan Wonwoo dan membelakangi pemuda manis itu.

Wonwoo sedikit terkejut tak percaya.

"Apa y-yang kau lakukan?" Lirihan Wonwoo yang terbata Mingyu hiraukan. Ia malah semakin mendesak pemuda itu untuk naik ke punggungnya.

"Cepat naik Jeon Wonwoo,"

"H-hei kau gila? Kita m-mau kemana b-bodoh?"

Hei lihatlah, dalam lirihannya pun Wonwoo masih sempat mengatai Mingyu bodoh. Mingyu berdecak lidah melihat Wonwoo bersikeras tak ingin digendong.

"Aku hanya tidak bisa membiarkan orang lain sakit, bukan ada apa-apa. Jadi cepat naik dan kau akan tahu nanti."

"Tapi Gyu-

"Naik atau kugendong secara tak wajar?"

Wonwoo buru-buru menaiki punggung Mingyu daripada harus digendong ala bridal. Imejnya sebagai top akan hancur nantinya. Ia tidak mau jika itu sampai terjadi.

"Kau terlalu ringan, Jeon."

"Tidak usah b-banyak berbicara, manusia a-arang.."

"Kuturunkan sekarang?"

"Kau berani mengancamku?"

"Yayaya aku tidak mengancammu lagi dasar payah."

Wonwoo mendengus dan memukul kepala Mingyu pelan. Menimbulkan ringisan kecil yang berasal dari mulut Mingyu.

"Aw.. Hei kenapa kau memukulku?"

Sementara Wonwoo tidak menjawab dan menyandarkan tubuh dipunggung lebar milik Mingyu. Wonwoo merasa lemah sekali sekarang, punggung Mingyu benar-benar pilihan terbaik untuk menjadi tumpuan Wonwoo sekarang. Padahal ia sehat-sehat saja dalam beberapa jam lalu, tapi rasa mual dan nyeri di perutnya datang tanpa permisi.

Ia baru ingat kalau dia tidak sarapan tadi pagi, tentu saja maag nya kambuh jika perutnya kosong. Itu sudah jelas sekali.

"Kita akan makan di restoran depan rumah sakit ini."

.

.

Ternyata Mingyu membawa Wonwoo makan di restoran yang terletak didepan rumah sakit. Restoran itu tidak bintang lima, tapi makanannya sudah cukup untuk mengisi perut Wonwoo yang kosong. Mingyu tidak makan, ia hanya melihat Wonwoo makan sambil memainkan ponselnya.

Begitu Wonwoo selesai, mereka kembali ke rumah sakit. Kembali ke tujuan awal, menjenguk Jungkook sebelum jam jenguk hampir habis. Kini mereka telah sampai didepan kamar rawat Jungkook. Mingyu membuka pintu masuk kamar itu lalu mendahului Wonwoo. Ia segera berjalan menuju ranjang dimana Jungkook tertidur.

"Hei sebegitu rindukah kau padanya?" Wonwoo berucap menyindir Mingyu. Dia saudara kandung Jungkook tapi yang lebih bersemangat adalah Mingyu yanh hanya kekasihnya.

"Aku ingin berdua saja dengan Jungkook, bisakah kau keluar dari kamar ini?"

Tunggu, barusan Wonwoo diusir?

Manusia arang kurang ajar.

"Kau mengusirku? Manusia arang tidak tahu diri, dasar gila."

"Berikan aku waktu beberapa menit, nanti aku juga akan membiarkanmu berduaan saja dengan Jungkook."

"Makan saja waktumu bersama Jungkook sana!"

Wonwoo sudah terlanjur kesal mendengarnya. Ia membuka pintu kamar rawat dengan kasar, berniat keluar dari kamar rawat itu. Ia tidak mungkin menguping dan mengintip apa yang akan dilakukan Mingyu. Tidak ada pilihan lain selain duduk dikursi tunggu didepan kamar rawat Jungkook.

"Apa benar ia akan menikah denganku? Tidak, aku tidak mau punya suami seperti manusia arang itu." Monolog Wonwoo, kepalanya menggeleng pelan spontan saat memikirkan bagaimana ia akan menikah bersama Mingyu nanti. Mungkin rumah tangga mereka tidak akan pernah akur mengingat tidak ada kecocokan diantara mereka. Atau mungkin Mingyu sama sekali tidak mau berbicara padanya karena kecewa tidak dapat menikahi Jungkook.

Wonwoo mengusap wajahnya kasar dan berdecak kesal. Mengapa ia harus memikirkan itu semua? Ia yakin pasti dirinya dan Mingyu tidak akan menikah.

Saat sibuk berkutat pada pikirannya sendiri, tanpa sadar ponsel Wonwoo berdering sekaligus menimbulkan getar. Wonwoo merogoh saku celananya guna mengambil ponsel yang sengaja ia simpan disana.

 **Eomma is calling..**

"Yeoboseyo eom-

 _"Wonwoo-ya, ayo pulang sekarang."_

"Huh? Memangnya ada apa?"

 _"Ini penting, kalau kau tidak pulang sekarang maka kau-_

"Baiklah baiklah aku pulang sekarang."

Begitu sambungan telfon sudah terputus, pintu kamar Jungkook terdengar dibuka oleh seseorang. Wonwoo menoleh dan mendapati Mingyu yang terdiam sambil menatapnya.

"Ayo pulang." Ajakan Mingyu tepat sekali saat Wonwoo akan pulang.

"Kau ingin pulang juga?"

Mingyu menaikkan kedua alisnya, "Memangnya kenapa?"

"Eomma menelfon dan menyuruhku pulang."

"Kalau begitu kita sama," Ucapan Mingyu sukses membuat Wonwoo bingung. Matanya mengerjap sekali saat Mingyu merubah ekspresi wajahnya.

"Maksudmu?"

"Eomma juga menelfonku menyuruhku pulang,"

Jeda kalimat yang diucapkan Mingyu menimbulkan rasa tak enak pada firasat Wonwoo. Ia merasa pasti ada sesuatu yang tidak benar disini. Raut wajah Mingyu sudah meyakinkan dirinya kalau ada sesuatu yang janggal.

"Lalu?"

"Dan aku disuruh pulang kerumahmu. Akan ada pertemuan keluarga."

Firasat Wonwoo ternyata memang tak pernah salah.

.

.

 **tbc;-;**

cie yang udah 800days with svt~

semoga makin langgeng ya hts sama carats, eh hehehe.

btw koreo crazy in lovenya.. ena h3h3.


End file.
